


On Ice

by Asphyxia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Ice sex, M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphyxia/pseuds/Asphyxia
Summary: “Hey,” he said softly, and Viktor’s heart melted for him like it had so many times during their practice session today already. Every hour, at least ten times, Viktor Nikiforov fell in love with Yuuri Katsuki all over again. “Will you come with me? There’s something I wanna do.”  (Porn with some semblance of a plot; Viktor attempts to understand Yuuri's anxiety, and Yuuri thanks him in the only way he knows how.)





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trippingjaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingjaeger/gifts).



> This was a fanfiction centered around the word kenopsia-"n. the eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that’s usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet", which was inspired by my boyfriend starting to write a yet-unfinished fanfic around the word as well. Speaking of which, you should check out his Otayuri fanfiction [Songs for Teenagers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12009753/chapters/27177315), which is still ongoing and super good <3 this fanfiction is also dedicated to him. Enjoy all the gay, my favorite big meme. You're so good to me and you deserve so much more than just this fanfic but it's a start.
> 
> Anyway, please don't leave any constructive criticism; this isn't a serious piece and it was just for fun, so I'm not too concerned with improving it! I just wanted to write something about my otp and I've had the idea of this kind of smut scene in my head for quite a while.

The thing about Yuuri Katsuki—or, the thing about love, maybe—was that he could be beautiful even at times when others would not. 

Sitting on one of the benches near the edge of the ice at Ice Castle Hasetsu, Viktor watched him wrestling with the laces of his skates. His brow was creased with concentration and his tongue was poking out at the corner of his mouth. Cheeks flushed and sweaty from his time on the ice today and his hair sticking to his forehead with the labors of the day, Yuuri was a mess, and his dedication to skating was so apparent to Viktor that his heart swelled with pride at having him as a student. The life of a skater was a tough one and it showed in Yuuri’s dark ringed eyes from getting up early every morning after being kept awake by a rather insistent coach for some off-ice activities. But right now, Yuuri looked gorgeous. In all his years of life, Viktor had never seen anyone as beautiful as this boy looked in this moment. A smile formed on the corners of his mouth as he watched his fiancé engage in a herculean standoff with a set of strings. It was adorable to say the least, but he could practically feel Yuuri’s frustration. 

“Yuu-ri!” he called out to him, taking the few steps over to the bench that the dark-haired skater was sitting on and kneeling before him, placing his water bottle on the bench beside him. Yuuri blinked, his eyes raising up to lock with Viktor’s. Yuuri hadn’t put his glasses on yet, and Viktor delighted in being able to focus deeply on the darkness of his glittering brown eyes. 

“Viktor,” he replied, a little clumsily, and Viktor could feel his cheeks flush with pleasure. Yuuri was so absolutely precious. “Sorry, I was off somewhere else for a while. Did you say something to me?”

“No,” Viktor replied with a chuckle, placing his hands on his lover’s knees, still cool from the ice. “But you seem to be having some trouble with your skates. Calm down. Let your hands warm up first.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, nodding his head and closing his eyes, letting out a long breath. Up closer, Viktor was more aware of Yuuri’s tense posture. Maybe this wasn’t just about the skates. He recalled Yuuko and Takeshi explaining to him how easily Yuuri became anxious.

_’He tends to go off inside his head,’_ Takeshi had explained while Viktor listened intently. _’He’ll go quiet and he’ll seem like he’s totally checked out. Sometimes it’s okay to leave him be, but try talking to him if you can. Sometimes he can self-destruct a little, so bringing him back is for his own good.’_. At the time, the advice had seemed so huge, but now in the moment, he realized how simple it was. Viktor watched Yuuri’s face intently, his own brow creasing a bit at the tenseness of his student and lover’s posture.

It hadn’t always been this easy to do as Takeshi said. He recalled the time at the Cup of China when Yuuri had been doing just that—self-destructing—and Viktor’s only solution was so shatter his heart into what he had hoped would be determination. It seemed foolish, looking back, now that he knew that handling Yuuri with tenderness when he became fragile was the best policy. Viktor would never not be at least somewhat awkward and clumsy when it came to emotional honesty and dealing with the feelings of others, but he was learning. Each day with Yuuri helped to make him understanding, and for someone who had never been close enough to someone to consider their deeper emotional needs, it was an exciting but exhausting adventure for him. This deep and unconditional love for Yuuri was something foreign to Viktor. He had had partners before, but never like this. Never this exclusive and serious, and never long enough to fall in love. The love he felt for the Japanese skater scared him sometimes with its intensity, though it was comfortable and soothing as well, and it made him want to care for Yuuri in the best way he could.

Love brought a determination to be the best version of himself he could, and he channeled that determination in this moment and squeezed Yuuri’s bony knees. Yuuri was always a little soft around the middle no matter how fit and slim he was, but somehow his knees and elbows managed to be bonier than any he had ever felt. It was sometimes murder when they were squeezed onto the sofa together, those bony angles, but right now Viktor relished the feel of those bony knees under his hands. 

“Yuuri,” when he spoke his name this time, his voice was soft and serious. He loved saying that name. It held an almost sacred significance to him. Yuuri lifted his head, eyes opening into Viktor’s.

“Y-yeah?” he asked, initially a bit shaky before he found the ability to mask it with normalcy. Viktor’s face softened further. 

“Talk to me,” was what Viktor chose to say, picking each word carefully. English not being his first language, he found it sometimes difficult to convey things in the way he wanted to. He was fluent, but not on the same level as Yuuri was, having lived in America for five years, and sometimes it frustrated him. Right now, there were so many tender things he wanted to say, but words seemed to lose their impact when he wasn’t speaking Russian. “You’re somewhere else in your head. Come back to me. Say something.”

“What do you want me to say?” Yuuri asked, a little harshly, and then his face fell. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“No.” Viktor cut him off. “It’s okay. Yuuri. I know. You snap when you’re stressed. I know.”

Yuuri’s shoulders relaxed a bit, visibly, when Viktor said this. “You…do?”

Viktor almost chuckled then; if there was one thing he had noticed, even in the early days of their time together, it was that Yuuri had the tendency to let his stress and anxiety get the better of him and lash out. Even as someone as oblivious as Viktor had been able to notice it. It was endearing in a way, that Yuuri couldn’t seem to help that impulse to snap at those around him when he was spiraling downward like this. But then again, everything about Yuuri was endearing. 

“Yes, Yuuri. And it’s okay. Everything is okay. I know you, Yuuri. Please don’t worry.” Almost instinctively, he lifted his hands to cup Yuuri’s cheeks, and he tilted the younger man’s head up enough so he was no longer facing his own lap. He seemed to perk up a little every time Viktor said his name, so he said it again, leaning forward to press his forehead against Yuuri’s. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Yuuuuuu-ri…”

“Viktor,” Yuuri replied, a soft and slightly insincere chuckle leaving his throat. “What?”

“I just love saying your name,” Viktor replied, his voice pouring over with syrupy adoration. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. My Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughed again, his shoulders loosening a little more. Viktor’s heart leapt. Was this working? This seemed like it was working. 

“Stop that,” he said, but Viktor knew him well enough to know he didn’t mean it. “It’s embarrassing, Viktor.”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuuuuuuuu-ri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, turning some of the utterances of his name into one-word songs. He closed his eyes, keeping his forehead pressed to Yuuri’s and nuzzling against him a bit. When he opened his eyes, Yuuri was looking at him, and the other male blushed when he realized he’d been caught.

“I uh…” was all he said. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said it one last time, and this one was purposeful. Yuuri seemed more grounded now, more back on earth, and Viktor massaged little circles on his cheeks with his thumbs. Yuuri lifted his hands and placed them over Viktor’s on his cheeks, his blush deepening a little. 

“You know, you don’t have to—”

“Shhhh. You seem a little calmer now, yes?”

“Uh…yeah.” 

“So now…if you’d like.” _Remember, Viktor. Be gentle._ “Maybe we can talk about what’s bothering you. I’d like to be able to help you sort it out.”

“Wha…?” Yuuri seemed confused, but he didn’t sound unreceptive, and Viktor’s heart leapt a little.

“I don’t want you to keep these things to yourself. Before, I was never able to help you because I didn’t know how. But if you’ll let me, I would like to try.”

“Oh…” Yuuri sounded oddly enchanted, and it made Viktor’s heart melt. “Viktor, I…” he seemed like he didn’t know what to say, and Viktor smiled. “Okay, but it’s probably kind of stupid. I don’t know how to explain all this, because I guess from the outside it probably sounds pretty ridiculous.”

“Nothing you say is stupid.”

“Ha. Well, okay. I guess...it’s change?”

“Mm?” 

“Well, I know it’s good. But we’re moving to St. Petersburg soon. And I know I lived in Detroit all that time, and it should be no big deal. And it’s not. But when we go there…it’ll be more real. I’ll be a part of the life you had back there. Right now, this all feels like a good dream, but when we go there, we’ll have a life together. I know we’ve been more than coach and student for a while.”

“Yes,” Viktor nodded emphatically. Even before their kiss at the Cup of China, they had both been acutely aware that there was something between them that transcended the appropriate boundaries of friendship or the relationship between coach and student.

“And I’ve known that. And it’s nice. But now, we’re starting an actual _life_ together, and I guess it’s just so much, you know? Like it’s too good to be real, and it’s so much at once, and I’m happy, but it’s so much that I’m feeling in over my head. It’s not that it’s bad, I promise! I just…” he trailed off, sighing and closing his eyes. “I get overwhelmed really easily, and it’s dumb. I know it’s dumb. Things are good with us. Really, really good. I don’t have any doubts about that, or about us. But the closer to moving in with you it gets, the more worked up I feel. Does all this make sense?”

Viktor nodded slowly. What Yuuri had said was certainly a mouthful. “Yes. It makes sense. So…you’re feeling this way. But nothing is wrong?”

“Right.”

“Okay…” Viktor stared seriously into Yuuri’s eyes. “But all of this is happening, and…?”

“I know it probably doesn’t make any sense to you. It doesn’t make sense to me either. It’s just…like this. I get anxious. Before competitions, yeah, that’s obvious. But other times, there’s not a reason that makes sense to other people, but it happens anyway. And I can’t really do too much about it, you know?”

At this point, Yuuri had completely lost Viktor on what he was talking about, but he nodded anyway. This was the first time he had really had the audacity to actually coax Yuuri to open up to him when he got like this, despite their being in Hasetsu for nearly a month since the Grand Prix Final. There was a blurry sense of guilt that this was certainly not the first time Yuuri had become tense and distant like this, but was the first time Viktor had reached out. When he had told Yuuri that he wasn’t good with this sort of thing, it was the most honest thing he could have said. Even now there was a sense of discomfort and panic at how off Yuuri seemed, but he forced himself to remain engaged in the conversation and supportive. 

Yuuri seemed comforted by Viktor’s nod, and he sighed and continued, closing his eyes. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve seemed a little off lately.” He had. “It’s just been all this. I’m a little overwhelmed, and the idea of it seems so huge. But…it’s a good thing, really. I promise. I’m so happy. You make me so happy, Viktor. I really hope this doesn’t sound like you don’t.”

Momentarily, Viktor _had_ been worried this meant he didn’t want to come to him to St. Petersburg, but that statement calmed his mind somewhat. This was all so confusing, and he was having trouble wrapping his brain around it, so he just nodded. If this made sense to Yuuri, he wanted to make sense of it too, and so he just moved his head long enough to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, which resulted in a soft hum from Yuuri. He certainly seemed calmer now, and Viktor could feel the thick knots of worry in his own stomach slowly starting to unravel. Choosing his next words carefully, he placed his forehead against Yuuri’s once more and continued to stare at the blurry image of Yuuri’s too-close-to-be-clear eyes. 

“So Yuuri…now that I know this…how can I help to reassure you?” It wasn’t that Viktor was a callous person. It was simply that most of his friendships and relationships had not been quite close or intimate enough in the past for him to have any reason to offer this sort of support. Currently, he was at a loss. Unless Yuuri had some sort of solution for him, Viktor wasn’t even sure what to do. It was like being at square one. Viktor felt very stupid and helpless. 

“Uh…” was Yuuri’s only reply for a moment, and then he closed his eyes once more. “This is gonna sound bad, but you can’t, really. I know, I know. It’s frustrating. I know I don’t have any reason to have these issues, but I have trouble reminding myself of what’s rational when stuff like this happens. So I know everything is okay, but I can’t focus on that. Do you follow me?”

Viktor didn’t. “Yes.” 

“Good…” Yuuri replied. Then, to Viktor’s surprise, he laughed softly. “I know you probably don’t actually get it, and you’re just being nice pretending to understand all this stuff.” Viktor started to apologize, but Yuuri cut him off. “No, no, it’s okay. It’s good. I know it doesn’t make sense. That’s why it’s so frustrating to me, too. But having you listen like this…it’s helping. Maybe it helps, to talk about it out loud? I don’t know. I guess what I’m trying to say is thanks for being so sweet about it. I know this kind of thing is weird for you, but you’re trying really hard. I can tell.”

Viktor flushed a bit. “I don’t know how to do this,” he admitted, and it sounded very bad coming out, but he couldn’t deny it. Yuuri laughed again, and he pulled back to look at Viktor. His eyes were brighter than before, and he still seemed a bit tense, but at least he was smiling. That seemed like a good sign to Viktor. 

“I know,” Yuuri replied, and he removed his hands from on top of Viktor’s on his cheeks and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck instead. “You’re bad at this stuff. Emotional honesty, dealing with people’s feelings…you’re really dumb about that stuff.” If there was one thing Viktor loved about Yuuri, it was his honesty, but that did sting a little. “But you’re trying. You’re being here for me and you’re listening, and I can tell all you want is to make me happy and to calm me down. That says a lot. And it’s really sweet. _You’re_ really sweet.”

Despite all of their history, all of their past kisses and far naughtier activities on top of it, Yuuri saying something like that somehow made him flush deeply, his cheeks hot enough to melt the nearby ice, he was sure. He wasn’t even sure what to say. “Yuuri…” 

Clearly, seeing him blush made Yuuri happy, because his smile widened and his eyes sparkled, and he leaned forward, his nose brushing against Viktor’s before he moved his lips to his ear. “Thanks for listening, Viktor. I love you.”

There was something so simple and so pure about the way Yuuri said those words that Viktor’s breath was taken away, and he couldn’t even return the sentiment properly, because he suddenly found that his eyes were wet at the corners and the ability to speak was gone. Yuuri caught him by surprise when he pressed his lips to his, and Viktor simply stayed still for a moment before melting into the kiss. Yuuri was quick to run his hands through Viktor’s hair before pulling him closer, embracing him tightly as he deepened the kiss a bit. Viktor was just starting to get into it, his heart speeding up a bit, before Yuuri pulled away. It was impossible not to let out an unhappy sound when he was deprived of the warmth of his fiancé’s lips. 

With a soft chuckle, Yuuri kissed Viktor on the cheek and then let go of him, playfully pushing him back a bit and leaning back down to retie his previously frustrating skate. Then, he stood, a purposeful stubbornness in his stance as he locked eyes with his coach.

“Hey,” he said softly, and Viktor’s heart melted for him like it had so many times during their practice session today already. Every hour, at least ten times, Viktor Nikiforov fell in love with Yuuri Katsuki all over again. “Will you come with me? There’s something I wanna do.”

“Of course,” Viktor replied, almost reverently, and he followed Yuuri when he left the bench and made his way back over to the ice. Viktor hadn’t removed his own skates yet, and so he followed the shorter man out onto the freshly resurfaced ice. The rink had technically closed nearly an hour ago, and the Zamboni had started with its work as soon as the late pair finally stepped off the ice. Viktor experienced a moment of quick guilt at the fact that the ice would need to be resurfaced again when they reopened in the morning, but it dissipated quickly when he remembered all over again how gorgeous Yuuri looked on the ice. For such a beautiful sight, it was definitely worth the extra inconvenience for the staff.

Takeshi had jokingly told them to have fun when he had left after driving the Zamboni back into its customary garage beside the concessions. He had been the last living soul besides the two of them to leave the rink. Now, it was quiet and mostly dark, with all of the lights over the skate rental and concessions areas shut off. The only lights remaining were the ones over the ice and sitting area, and the darkness in the normally lit areas felt surreal to Viktor. Even Yuuko had gone by now, finishing her duties and turning off the lights nearly a half hour before they had even finished their practice. It was times like this Viktor was glad Yuuri was known and trusted by the staff here. It meant that they were able to get in much more practice than they normally would have been able to, and it also meant they were offered the rare privilege of seeing the rink in this beautifully deserted state. 

“It looks beautiful like this, doesn’t it?” he asked softly as he skating effortlessly over to Yuuri, who stood at the center of the rink waiting for him, and with the light glinting off of his hair he looked like a god. “Like seeing a side of it no one else does. I’ve always loved being able to see ice rinks when they’re so empty and quiet.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, his face inexplicably flushed by now. “It’s always really calming, being able to see it like this. I used to come here when I was younger after it closed and just sit on the bench and breathe. It made me feel better, just being here. I used to help out here as a teenager so I had a set of keys. Sometimes I’d take a run at night to calm myself down when I was having a hard time and I’d usually end up here.”

“Has it always been like this?” Viktor asked, raising a brow and cocking his head, concern filling his chest. “You’ve always been so…easily flustered?”

Yuuri laughed softly, touching Viktor’s cheek. “Let’s stop talking about that okay? It doesn’t matter. None of that matters now. I just wanna focus on you for a while.”

Viktor flushed at the way Yuuri said that. The shorter man certainly had a way about him. He had the ability to make Viktor react like a teenager with the slightest word or gesture. It had been years since someone affected him in this way, and it left him jittery and feeling like he was about to burst at the seams. Yuuri skated closer to him, and took his cheeks in his hands. Viktor shivered, but not from the cool of the ice rink.

“If that’s what you want,” he agreed, his breath taken away at the way Yuuri looked at him. Those dark brown eyes were locked onto him like he was the most important thing in the world, like he was the only thing Yuuri could see, and Viktor felt more loved, more _necessary_ than he ever had in his life. It was a humbling feeling. 

“It’s what I want,” Yuuri confirmed, giving Viktor a slightly mischievous smile. “Come on. Skate with me.”

Viktor followed Yuuri’s lead. It was a nice change of pace on the ice. As Yuuri’s coach, he normally was the one to guide and initiate things. Seeing Yuuri be so dominant on the ice was an incredible. As Yuuri began to skate, Viktor matched him, breathless as Yuuri naturally guided him into classic pair skating poses that they hadn’t practiced together for their exhibition skate. It was surreal, the tender way Yuuri caressed his waist as he led Viktor onward, taking his hands in his. And then Yuuri abandoned the bold exploration of new techniques in favor of guiding Viktor into the familiar opening of their exhibition skate, and the sense of comfort, like wearing an old pair of shoes, made Viktor smile. 

“It feels weird, doing this with no one watching,” he commented softly, not wanting to raise his voice to block out the silence and the sharp and soothing sounds of their skates cutting the ice. There was something almost holy in the isolation of those sounds in the silence of the empty rink. Yuuri nodded, his body moving to brush against Viktor’s as they turned. Viktor broke out in fresh goosebumps. 

“Yeah. Even when we were practicing it, it was when other people were around, at least in some way. Right now, it’s like we’re the only people in the universe. This is something I always wanted…” Yuuri’s tone became confessional, and he laughed softly at himself. “To be with you on the ice, and feel like to you, I was the only thing in the world. That’s what I wanted when I was first performing my short program, and I feel stupid now. Because when we’re together, that’s how it always is. You always make me feel like we’re the only two people in the world.”

Viktor nodded emphatically, and it dawned on him then that they had stopped moving three quarters of the way through their routine. They were standing in the center of the rink, fingers laced together in front of their chests, and Viktor couldn’t breathe. It felt like time was standing still. Yuuri was staring at him, and Viktor simply stared back, his heart hammering behind his ribs. Was it normal or even healthy to feel this way every time Yuuri looked at him? Viktor was sure it couldn’t be good for his heart. Then, Yuuri leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips briefly. 

“I love you, Viktor,” he whispered, his lips still nearly touching Viktor’s, and he swore his heart exploded. 

“Yuuri…I love you too.” The words came out sounding heavy and shaky, and Viktor was aware that his eyes were damp again. It was undeniable that he was a mess at the moment, but the most comfortable mess he had ever been. Yuuri kissed him again, soft and slow, and his body melted. Immediately he was kissing him back, a flurry of emotions surging through his chest as he squeezed Yuuri’s hands tightly in his, a lifeline to keep him from completely floating away. Yuuri let go of his hands to pull him closer, and the floodgates opened. 

The gentle kiss crumbled as Viktor deepened it, clutching Yuuri close with a desperation that was embarrassing. A soft sound escaped Yuuri’s throat, only to get caught up between their mouths as Viktor nipped at his lip, but rather than shying away as he normally may have in a public place, Yuuri returned the depth in the kiss wholeheartedly, running his tongue along Viktor’s lip and plunging it into his mouth. With a soft moan, Viktor ran his hands down Yuuri’s sides, stopping to squeeze gently at his hips. Yuuri’s reciprocation was quick, his hands almost immediately finding their way to Viktor’s butt. Viktor moaned and then giggled into Yuuri’s kiss, his hands freezing on his hips just momentarily before continuing their wandering. He was surprised that Yuuri was so into this; normally he was fairly shy when it came to displaying affection in public. Viktor knew it was a cultural thing, and he had always tried to remind himself that it was nothing personal when his fiancé held back when they were anywhere but behind closed doors, but right here and now Yuuri was so accommodating and needy and with all of the previous instances of Viktor trying to put the moves on him in varying levels of public places in mind, there was something unspeakably erotic in his new lack on inhibitions. 

It wasn’t until Yuuri moved his lips to Viktor’s neck and trailed his lips right over the sensitive spot over his jugular that it really dawned on him hot _hot_ he was getting, how much pressure was already starting to build under the crotch of his yoga pants. Viktor had always been fairly easy to get going, but for Yuuri, it seemed to be effortless. It was like he’d been in a trance, lulled by Yuuri’s boldness, and a soft nip right below his ear brought him back to reality. Yuuri was sliding his hands up under his shirt as he leaned a little heavier into him, and Viktor was in such a daze that he slipped backward. Yuuri, who was still clinging to him for dear life, came with him. With so many years of skating, Viktor’s body instinctively knew how to fall, and his thigh took the brunt of the impact, Yuuri collapsing on top of him and accidentally jabbing one of those infamous bony elbows into his side. 

“Sorry!” the Japanese skater squeaked, sitting up almost immediately. His face was flushed, and Viktor was unsure of whether it was from arousal or embarrassment. He decided it was likely both. Rather than responding, Viktor simply stared at him from below for a moment, flat on his back on the ice and taking in the sight of his heavily breathing fiancé, before he leaned up enough to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s neck and drag him back down on top of him, capturing his lips in another kiss. Yuuri made a surprised sound against his lips, but got back into it almost as quickly as Viktor did, giving Viktor a few quick, chaste pecks before diving back in for more of the kinds of kisses they’d had while they were standing up. 

This time it was Yuuri who took the initiative, opening his mouth and running his tongue maddeningly slowly over Viktor’s bottom lip before he captured the lip between his teeth, licking and sucking gently at it until Viktor moaned, instinctively grabbing Yuuri’s hair gently. A soft laugh came from deep in Yuuri’s throat and he drew back, looking down at Viktor with his eyes glittering. Viktor just stared up at him, caught in that stare, breathless from the intensity in Yuuri’s eyes. Viktor had tried so hard early on to help Yuuri understand Eros, and it was clear now that it had paid off in more ways than one. Yuuri had come to realize what it was on his own, and Viktor was eternally grateful that this smoldering and dominantly sexual side came out when it came to more than skating from time to time. Normally, Yuuri tended to be sweet and even slightly shy in the bedroom, and it was an even give and take, a shared tenderness that took them to the highest points of their passion slowly and gently. But then there were times like tonight, when Yuuri’s eyes burned like fire with a hunger that Viktor was always all too happy to satisfy.

“You’re so eager,” Yuuri whispered, and Viktor could feel a wave of arousal pass down even to the tips of his toes, he swore, at the tone of his fiancé’s voice. 

“Yuuri…” was really the only reply he could think of, and he simply stared up at the dark haired man as he eyed him like a prize he had just won. Viktor could not describe how much he loved when Yuuri looked at him like this. It made him feel so wanted and so, so deliciously vulnerable. He was rewarded by the whisper of his lover’s name by Yuuri leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss once more, pressing his tongue to Viktor’s and moaning into his mouth as he shifted his body to be more fully on top of him. Viktor was so enamored by Yuuri’s dominance and the kinkiness of making out in such a public place that he didn’t notice what Yuuri was doing until he felt his hips press to his, and he let out an unrestrained moan at the pressure of Yuuri’s crotch pressing to his through their pants. 

“I love when you make sounds like that,” Yuuri told him earnestly between kisses, propping himself up on his hands for more leverage as he started to grind against Viktor full force, rhythmically gliding his hips roughly over Viktor’s with a precise and measured rhythm that briefly reminded Viktor of the way he moved on the ice. His cheeks flushed slightly when it dawned on him all over again that they technically _were_ on the ice right now. He had completely forgotten again the cold of the surface beneath him, but it was strangely arousing, now, contrasting so sharply with the heat of Yuuri’s undulating body on top of him. “I love your noises, Viktor. And I love the way you look up at me when I’m on top of you. It makes me lose my mind.”

Dirty talk wasn’t Yuuri’s strong suit, and Viktor was in awe by the things coming out of his mouth. It sounded so good that he was completely blown away, starting to rock his hips up against Yuuri’s, losing himself in the pleasure of even such indirect stimulation. He let himself go, not bothering to hold back the hoarse sounds that were tearing from his throat. There was the occasional worry that they were going to disturb someone back in Yuuri’s home, where the guest rooms where in such close proximity to Yuuri’s room, where they had been staying since they had come back from the Final in lieu of continuing to stay in their own separate rooms. Here, in this empty place that felt oddly magical in its unfamiliar desertion, there was no one to hear them. Viktor took full advantage, letting each and every reaction to Yuuri’s motions fall out past his lips, which were starting to feel chapped from the increasingly sloppy kisses. Somehow, that just made it all the more perfect. 

Yuuri moved from Viktor’s lips to his neck, finding all of the most sensitive spots that he had memorized over their time together and making Viktor become more and more vocal. It seemed to be his goal, if the fact that he repeated any action that made Viktor make a particularly loud sound was anything to go by, and Viktor made sure to let him hear his approval wholeheartedly. His hips were bucking upward against Yuuri’s, and when Yuuri’s hips left his, he wasn’t shy about letting him know of his disapproval with a long whine that, embarrassingly, sounded almost like a noise Makkachin would make. Yuuri laughed, sitting up a bit, and smiled at him, removing his usual skating gloves. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take take of you,” he promised in a voice so laden with affection and arousal that Viktor melted entirely and any further protest was forgotten. Slowly, Yuuri slid his hands up under Viktor’s shirt, exposing his skin. The chilly air felt delicious when contrasted with Yuuri’s warm hands, and Viktor was surprised by it. He had been referred to as Sex on Ice more than one time during his career, but he had never figured that having sex on the ice was a kink he had until he was in the process of it. It was ironic, in a way, but any coherent thought was stolen away when Yuuri started rolling his nipple between his fingertips without warning. Viktor arched his back, and Yuuri made a sound that sounded so aroused that it fed into Viktor’s arousal and he felt like the cold in the room had been dialed back significantly. 

“I like when you’re this sensitive. Is it the cold?” Yuuri purred, and Viktor trembled beneath him, gasping loudly when Yuuri leaned his head down and mouthed the nipple that wasn’t being stimulated by his fingers. Teasing it carefully with his tongue, Yuuri moved his hand down to Viktor’s crotch, palming his erection through the fabric of his pants and making Viktor moan wantonly again. 

“Yuu~ri,” Viktor whined impatiently, his hips twitching. Viktor had always been needy and impatient when it came to being touched, but when it came to Yuuri he was impossible, and he felt Yuuri deserved a gold medal just for putting up with him. Yuuri laughed again, pulling away from his nipple and smiling warmly down at him. 

“Okay,” he said fondly, and Viktor writhed a bit, knowing it was the magic word. For a few more brief moments, Yuuri returned to his nipple with his mouth, and then he trailed long, slow kisses down his chest and abdomen, hands moving to slide down the front of his pants, holding the fabric of them and his underwear down enough that he could press a teasing kiss to the head of Viktor’s erection. With a gasp, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hair again. Despite all the experience he had gained over the years, Yuuri never failed to make Viktor feel like an inexperienced virgin, trembling under his touch no matter how many times they had sex or how brief and fleeting every caress of his hands or lips was.

Initially, Yuuri started slow, gripping the base of Viktor’s erection gently in his hand to hold it where he wanted it and focusing only on the head as his slowly began to stroke him. It was torture to hold his hips still, and Viktor focused on it very hard, grabbing uselessly at the ice on either side of him like he normally would at the bedsheets. This was such an unfamiliar sensation, the ice uncomfortably cold under him but Yuuri’s mouth and hand so hot around him that it was like fire. Yuuri swirled his tongue around the head, staring unabashedly up at Viktor as he did so, and Viktor stared back in awe. He had seen Yuuri in plenty of compromising situations, but never had he looked quite so good as he did right now. Viktor continued to keep his eyes locked with Yuuri’s as he gained momentum, his mouth starting to make obscene noises as he took more of Viktor’s member into his mouth.

At the beginning, Yuuri had been unable to handle much of him, but by now he was so adept at sucking Viktor off that Viktor swore he could get him off at the exact moment he wanted him to get off. It was almost unfair, how well he had come to know his body at this point, and as he took a little more of him in, slow and careful as he continued to stare into him with those dark brown eyes. He expected Yuuri to close his eyes, but he didn’t, and while with some people it might feel awkward, with Yuuri it was just even more of a turn on. By now, Yuuri’s lips had nearly met where his fingers stopped, and between the two methods of stimulation, Viktor was completely overwhelmed and could tell that he wasn’t going to last long. Neither of them ever did when it came to oral, but it was still amazing to him how quickly Yuuri was able to get him to this point, where he was so out of his mind that his vision was a fuzzy as Yuuri’s probably was with his glasses off, where his breaths were coming in short and shallow bursts and his heart was hammering so hard it was all he could hear in his own ears. 

“Yuuri,” he gasped for probably the hundredth time tonight, his own voice sounding raspy, hoarse and needy and garish to his own ears. His cheeks were hot. Honestly, his entire body was hot. Despite the ice underneath him he felt feverish, and Yuuri wasn’t letting up at all. Normally, Yuuri would go slow, would take his sweet time getting to the point he was at now whenever he put him in his mouth, letting Viktor pine for more as he very slowly worked his way up from slow, teasing licking to actually working up to having his full length stimulated. But it seemed Yuuri had grown as impatient as Viktor had with all of the teasing before he’d even pushed his pants out of the way, and he was going for the gold much faster than normal. The result was that Viktor was _shaking_ , his fingernails leaving grooves in the ice as he gripped helplessly at it in a vain attempt to anchor himself to something. Yuuri was like a man possessed, still looking up at Viktor with his cheeks flushed, the lewd sight of the other skater with him in his mouth still incredibly attractive, still making Viktor’s head swim. It was too much for Viktor’s overstimulated body to take, and his hips jerked slightly a few times, Yuuri taking it like a champ and managing not to choke.

“I…” Viktor and Yuuri both liked to be courteous with each other and offer at least a brief heads up when it came to getting off in each other’s mouths, but Viktor was too stricken to really be able to manage a coherent sentence. “Yuuri, ah…” Yuuri seemed to get the picture, and nodded, a silent confirmation that Viktor could do as he pleased. That was enough for Viktor, that quiet reminder that Yuuri was never adverse to feeling him finish buried deep in his mouth, and it pushed him over the edge. With a series of unabashed moans Viktor finished, clutching a handful of Yuuri’s hair in one hand and grinding more grooves into the ice with the nails of his other hand, his legs twitching and his hips moving more than he was comfortable with, but he couldn’t help it. The new situation of being not only in a public place but on the ice to top it off made Viktor feel like this was the first time anyone had gotten him off at all, and he rode the high with enthusiasm until he was spent, his arched back slumping back onto the ice. 

The cold air felt cruel on his wet and sensitive flesh as he felt himself slide out of Yuuri’s mouth, and it was a relief to feel his lover tenderly tuck his pants and underwear snugly back over his exposed skin as he swallowed the entirety of the load Viktor had deposited into his mouth and then wiped some excess from the corner of his lips. It took a moment of lying back on the ice to catch his breath, and then Viktor sat up on his elbows, realizing all at once how wet his entire back side was. His thigh throbbed from their earlier fall, and he was rapidly becoming cold. 

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he whispered, his eyes still wide as he stared at his fiancé in awe. The confident and intense Yuuri from the moments before was quickly replaced with Yuuri’s normal state, and he blushed, glancing away. 

“I know that’s not something I’d normally do,” he replied, confirming Viktor’s earlier thoughts as he pulled his gloves back on. “But…I just couldn’t help myself. I saw how hard you were trying. How badly you wanted to understand what I was going through.” Yuuri’s red cheeks and averted eyes were nothing short of precious to Viktor, whose body still felt so sensitive that he was sure he was going to die. With a small smile, Yuuri carefully got to his feet, reaching out a hand to help Viktor up. He took it solemnly, and when Yuuri had hoisted him to his feet with a grunt, he began skating toward the edge of the rink. Promptly, Viktor followed him. It wasn’t until they were only a few yards from stepping off the ice that Viktor was able to catch his arm gently.

“Yuuri,” he chirped at the younger skater, who looked back over his shoulder curiously. “You have an erection!”

“Ah!” was Yuuri’s immediate reply, his cheeks flushing all over again. He turned, flapping his hands disarmingly, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly. “Why would you say that, Viktor, I don’t…don’t worry about it.” No matter how many times they ended up in these situations, Yuuri became flustered until they were in the heat of the moment, and it was so endearing to Viktor that he wanted to laugh. He stopped himself, however, and he skated closer to Yuuri. Yuuri skated a few steps back in response, and Viktor put out his hands, guiding him gently in a backward skate until he was able to press him against the edge of the rink. 

“Let me take care of it,” he purred, and Yuuri went even redder. Viktor hadn’t thought it was possible. 

“Ah…here? I mean…” Yuuri looked around wildly, and Viktor couldn’t help laughing this time.

“You just did it to me.”

“Well, yeah but that’s…”

“Hmm?”

“…different…” Yuuri finished pathetically, and Viktor cocked his head to the side.

“How is it different?”

“I don’t know, okay?”

“So I can do it?” Viktor couldn’t keep the excitement out of his tone, and Yuuri seemed to notice his eagerness. Letting out a long puff of air, the Japanese skater finally nodded. 

“Yeah,” he acquiesced, and Viktor placed his hands on his cheeks in a gesture of joy before moving forward, kissing Yuuri as he gently urged him more firmly against the wall of the rink behind him. The first few times they had gone down on each other, Yuuri was a bit embarrassed about kissing afterward, but by now it didn’t faze him anymore, and it reminded Viktor all over again of how far they had come. After everything Yuuri had just done for him, Viktor was impatient to make him feel good too, and he deepened the kiss much quicker this time, relishing the way Yuuri moaned when he palmed his erection reverently though his favorite pair of athletic pants. He began to massage him through the fabric as he teased at Yuuri’s tongue with his own, and the sounds he was rewarded with were more than enough to spur him onward, tasting the remnants of his own cum on Yuuri’s tongue, smelling the spice of Yuuri’s shampoo mixed with the tantalizing smell of his sweat. Yuuri was a treat for all of the senses, and Viktor loved to indulge in him more than anything else. 

“Do you want to try it on the ice like I did?” Viktor asked gently, his lips still touching Yuuri’s slightly, and the dark haired boy shook his head. 

“Like this is fine,” he replied earnestly, and Viktor smiled, diving back in for another kiss. He thoroughly ravaged his lover’s mouth until Yuuri was panting into the kiss, and then he dipped down to kiss and nip at the sensitive flesh of his neck. Yuuri had cautioned him time and time again about leaving marks where his parents might see them, and Viktor took care to pull down the neck of his shirt—likely stretching it out, which he knew Yuuri would be perturbed by later—before he became aggressive enough to leave a bit of one. He was still gentle enough, but he knew that Yuuri secretly liked such marks of possession, and wanted to leave one now, a little souvenir of their adventurous evening on the ice. Yuuri’s reaction was a rewarding as ever, his hands clutching at Viktor’s waist where they rested as he moaned. It had taken a few times of having sex for Yuuri to stop being so shy that he wasn’t vocal, and it had definitely been worth the wait. By now, the sounds that escaped his lips were needy and unrestrained, and it made Viktor wonder what in the world he had done to deserve something this exquisite. He nipped at Yuuri’s ear, kissed slow and wet over his collarbone, and by the time he pushed his hands up under his shirt, Yuuri was practically writhing.

“Viktor…I don’t know how much more I can take,” he gasped, and Viktor smiled, giving Yuuri a playful wink that made his cheeks flush. 

“You made me wait for ages,” he told him, to which Yuuri balked. “So now I get to tease you too, yes?”

“Uh…” was Yuuri’s only response, but when Viktor jerked his nipple a little whatever else he was going to say disappeared behind a gasp. “Not so rough!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Viktor replied quickly, rolling his nipple very gently between his fingers, his hand still massaging him through his pants. Yuuri tilted his head back, his breath coming in soft gasps as Viktor continued to tease him. It was only when Yuuri began to buck wildly against Vikor’s hand that he drew it away, locking his eyes with Yuuri’s as he pulled back a bit. “You really can’t wait, can you?” his tone was apologetic, and Yuuri shook his head. 

“Please,” he whispered, and Viktor found the neediness in his tone so unspeakably attractive that his brain felt like it was threatening to shut down. “I need…”

“Of course.” While Viktor had been teasing and unwilling before, he filled his tone with sweetness now, carefully lowering himself to his knees and taking care not to wobble on his blades as he did. If all of his years of skating experience had led to the skill to do this, it all felt worth it in this moment. Tugging at the tie on Yuuri’s pants so he could more easily draw him out of them, he looked up at Yuuri hungrily. Yuuri glanced away.

“It’s embarrassing when you look at me when you’re down there,” he told him pointedly, and Viktor laughed.

“You were watching me the entire time when you had me in your mouth.”

Yuuri flushed again. “That’s different.”

“Again, how?”

“Ah,” Yuuri replied, effectively confirming that he had no argument to back up his point. Viktor, however, respected his wishes and looked down at Yuuri’s newly exposed erection instead. No matter how many times he saw it, Viktor was never not impressed anew. Yuuri’s skin was much darker than his own and this part of him was no exception, and the result was exotic to him, beautiful. For a moment he just allowed himself to stare in awe before he gently wrapped his hand around the base. Yuuri had learned his technique completely from Viktor, and it pleased him that they went about things in exactly the same way as a result. It felt intimate, and he couldn’t resist glancing up at Yuuri as he slowly swirled his tongue around the head, taking in the familiar taste of his fiancé’s precum. Yuuri didn’t complain this time, seeming to be a million miles away in lala land, and Viktor was pleased. He closed his eyes as he continued, focusing on just the head and working the base of Yuuri’s shaft gently and determinedly. Viktor had done this to his fair share of lovers, but with Yuuri it was always different. The sheer weight of his feelings for the man made it feel like a sacred act, and he treated it as such, humming softly as he let his head escape his mouth with a loud, obscene slurp and then licking slow and teasing up the entire bottom of his length.

“Vik…tor…” Yuuri whispered, his tone sounding as awed as it ever did when Viktor was pleasuring him, and he licked him slowly again before taking him back into his mouth, more at once this time, and he began to bob his head slowly, his free hand gripping Yuuri’s hip, his thumb massaging at his hip bone in small circles. The moans that escaped from Yuuri were delicious and needy, and Viktor did his best to invoke more of them, working with his hand and mouth to establish a rhythm that had Yuuri gasping repeatedly through what sounded like clenched teeth. He knew Yuuri wouldn’t last long with how turned on he had ended up getting through their grinding and also from doing this to Viktor, and as flattered as it made Viktor to know how much the taste of him got to Yuuri, he didn’t want this to be cut short. It was inevitable, however, and he wasn’t in the mood to purposely delay Yuuri’s orgasm right now, not when they were out in such a public, open space and experiencing pleasure anew in the process. It was a vulnerable position to be in, and Viktor wanted Yuuri to be comfortable. He also didn’t want to take Yuuri out of his mouth long enough to ask permission to do so. And so he soldiered onward, thoroughly enjoying each moment of what he was sure would be a short lived passion play. 

The only downside of sucking Yuuri off was that Viktor couldn’t tell him what was on his mind; how good he tasted, smelled, how much he relished the tickle of his pubic hairs against his fingers and occasionally his nose. The whole experience was pleasant and arousing, which was more than he could say for quite a few of the previous partners he had had in the past. Yuuri made it so enjoyable that Viktor had been surprised to find the first time that he loved doing this to Yuuri as much as he loved getting off himself. It wasn’t that Viktor was a selfish lover…not entirely, anyway. It was just that he had never been quite so invested in a lover’s pleasure in such a way that he could almost get off on just making him experience these things. He made a mental note to tell Yuuri all of this later, though he was sure it would embarrass him. For now, he kept working diligently at the other man’s shaft, employing the use of his tongue to make Yuuri quiver. He opened his eyes long enough to see that Yuuri was gripping the edge of the rink hard with his hands, so much so that Viktor was sure his knuckles were white under his gloves, and his head was tilted back. Viktor could hear his breath coming in sharp gasps. 

Knowing what that sort of breathing meant, Viktor dug his nails a bit into Yuuri’s hip in the way he knew he favored, humming softly to move vibrations through his mouth. The noise Yuuri made in response was priceless, and Viktor felt smugger than he ever had in his life, moving his head faster and continuing to pace his breathing well enough that he could continue humming. Yuuri was gone by this point, making the sorts of noises Viktor knew he would be embarrassed about later, his hips quivering, and Viktor, though his breathing was labored by this point, kept it up right until Yuuri leaned forward enough to grab his shoulder. 

“Is it okay if I…?” he asked weakly, always too embarrassed to actually finish that sentence out loud. Viktor nodded enthusiastically, and Yuuri let go of him, leaning back as his body shook a little more, the sounds he was making becoming more erratic. Viktor couldn’t resist opening his eyes to watch.

When Yuuri came, it was like watching art play out in its own obscene way. It always was. His eyes shot open and then closed again, tight, his forehead wrinkling and his lips parting to let out a loud, breathy gasp followed by disjointed and repeated whispers of Viktor’s name and random, stuttered Japanese words and phrases that Viktor recognized by now, but couldn’t translate. When Yuuri came, it was always like this, this beautiful and noisy mess of sound and color, and Viktor could never tire of it, could never tire of the way it felt to have him spill into his mouth in short bursts, could never tire of the way he ran his fingers mindlessly but gently through Viktor’s hair as he quivered the last few times and then was still. Viktor was loathe to let Yuuri slide from his mouth, but had to to swallow, and then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Yuuri said after a long moment of struggling to catch his breath, and Viktor clambered to his feet and wrapped his arms around him, peppering kisses along the side of his cheek and feeling Yuuri slump against him. They stayed like that for long enough that they were both breathing normally again before Viktor slowly—and reluctantly—let go of him and they exited the rink.

The two of them removed their skates and donned their shoes and coats in a comfortable silence, and Viktor relished the way Yuuri slipped his mittened hand into his on the way home. Though it was cold, the two of them still walked the short distance back to Yuuri’s home, and it was like heaven to watch the sky fade into brilliant pinks and reds over the castle that was actually a ninja house with his future husband’s hand clasped in his. It was pure ecstasy to feel his shoulder brush against his accidently when they sidestepped a discarded shoe on the sidewalk. It was like a dream come true to pat Makkachin together when they walked through the familiar front doors. 

“Hey, Viktor?” Yuuri asked softly as the two of them removed their shoes together, and he perked up, smiling at the sight of Yuuri’s bright red nose and ears from the cold outside.

“Yes, Yuuri?” 

“I just uh…wanted you to know…” he rubbed at the back of his head, and Viktor was struck by the sheer cuteness of this man with whom he was going to spend the rest of his life, with whom he was going to build a future with back in Russia. “That I don’t think I’m anxious anymore. About St. Petersburg.”

“No?” Viktor asked cautiously, a jolt of excitement shooting through his heart. He rolled forward onto the balls of his feet. 

“No. I didn’t want you to think that I thought it was a bad thing, or…”

“Yuuri…” Viktor reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s right hand, clasping it tight and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss, pressing his mouth first to the back of his hand, then to his fingers, then to the ring that matched his own. “I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand this thing that happens. When you worry like this. But…” he paused, struggling to find the right words, and Yuuri watched him expectantly. “That doesn’t mean I am going to think the worst when it happens. And like today I…want to be there for you.”

Yuuri just stared at him for a moment, and then he stepped forward to embrace him. Viktor swore he could feel him trying not to cry. There was a silence, and Yuuri seemed to be struggling with words. But after what felt like ages, he just chuckled, drawing back to look at him.

“Thanks, Viktor.”

Viktor nodded, and the two shared a long look that may have continued indefinitely if Hiroko had not chosen that particular moment to step into the entry. 

“There you boys are,” she said, smiling warmly at them. “You missed dinner. I’ve kept it warm for you. Practice certainly seemed to run late today. Did the two of you get a lot done?”

Viktor nearly laughed, glancing back at Yuuri to, predictably, find him a bright shade of red.

“Oh, yes,” Viktor replied, even as he felt Yuuri grab his arm and begin to drag him off. “It was a very productive day. Very, very productive.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri scolded, then seemed to catch himself, and laughed nervously. “We’re gonna just change out of our workout clothes before dinner. Thanks, mom!” 

“Don’t take too long!” Hiroko replied gently, and the two of them nodded, Viktor laughing despite the dirty look it made Yuuri shoot him as he was yanked in the direction of Yuuri’s room for a much-needed change from their sweaty clothes.

Viktor swore he saw a knowing look on Hiroko’s face before she disappeared from sight as they rounded a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who skates, I realize that sex on the ice would be incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, but this is fanfiction land so...please don't take it too seriously or take this as how I think reality would play out! I promise I understand this sort of thing is a bad idea in real life.


End file.
